Pourquoi?
by Mikadie
Summary: Envy réalise une chose qui va mettre fin à sa réputation de psychopathe tyrannique auprès d'Ed... [je l'ai rallongé et corrigé.c'est la deuxieme version...Read and review, please]


Titre: Pourquoi?

Author: Lilou-chan (qui a dit "oh non! encore elle!"?)

Rating: K+ (oui oui, encore...)

Ndla: Au début, je pensais pas vraiment le faire, mais j'ai une une idée...Merci à celles qui m'ont reviewé sur "la vérité sur les personne de petite taille" et qui m'ont demandé de faire le one-shot!!! C'est la deuxieme version de cette histoire, je l'ai corrigée et allongée. Read and reviews!

Ed:-t'avais dit que c'était si on n'était pas sage!!!

L-c:-t'as pas été sage..

Ed:-j'ai fait quoi?

L-c:-t'as pas été faire les courses!

Genre: Romance/general

* * *

Les flocons de neige dansaient un ballet illusoire dans cet éphemère ciel de décembre. Telles des lumières divines, ils tombent majestueusement au sol, le recouvrant d'un manteau blanc et froid, concordant avec le calme environnant de cette paisible campagne. Une silhouette se tenait là. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, ragardant d'un oeil aveugle le ciel. Il était là. Enfin. Enfin il avait réussi. Il pouvait enfin toucher la neige, ressentir etierement la neige se déposer sur lui, puis fondre. Il pouvait enfin essuyer ces petites rivières qui naissaient doucement sur son visage. Ed était là, allongé sur l'herbe désormais eneigée de Resenbool. Il avait réussi à atteindre son but. Oui. Il avait récupéré son bras et sa jambe. Al aussi avait retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais. Oui, il y a un mais. Ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie c'est son but. Mais maintenant, comment allait-il faire? Il poussa un énorme soupir et baissa les yeux en direction de ses chaussures. Elles étaient plus noires que d'habitude. Pourquoi? parcequ'elles sont mouillées.

-Quel con! il neige et je fais quoi? Je reste dehors à me les geler...chuis vraiment ATCHOUM! mais c'est de pire en pire! snif!

Il tourna les talons et repartit en direction de la maison de mamie Pinako et de Winry.

* * *

C'était l'hiver. Il détéstait ça. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, d'ailleurs. Mais qu'aimait-il vraiment? Il marchait tranquillement sous la neige, n'en n'ayant cure. 

- Hiver de merde.

Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé. Personne. Pas même ses parents. Son père et sa mère n'en avaient rien n'a faire de lui.

-rah! saloperie de neige!

Il n'a jamais pu aimer quiqonque. Peut-être n'a t'il fait que refouler? Toute cette haine envers Ed... Pourquoi? Peut-être n'a t'il fait que refouler le peu de sentiments qu'il aurait pû lui rester? Peut-être qu'il n'avait généré de la haine que pour cacher quelque chose d'autre?

* * *

Il entra dans la maison. Bizarrement, le chaleureux sourire de Winry, d'Al et de mamie ne l'avaient pas soulagé. Puis, d'un ton froid et tranchant (?) il déclara: 

-je sors. Je ne reviendrai pas avant un moment. Ne me cherchez pas.

Il tourna les talons et sortit dans le froid, laissant trois personnes perplexes et inquiètes.

Il fallait qu'il respire. Cette vie n'a plus vraiment d'utilité. Alors pourquoi ce traquasser avec des futilités pareilles?_Parceque je suis un idiot. Voilà. Enfait, je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai couru dans tout le pays pour retrouver tout ça et la pierre et à la fin, je ne trouve plus ce quelque chose qui me motivait avant...C'est idiot. C'est con comme moi._ Il eut une idée. Il décida de passer la nuit chez une connaissance et de partir le lendemain matin pour Central, à la première heure.

* * *

_C'est décidé. Plus JAMAIS je ne resterai sous la neige en décembre. Et ces connards là, complètement bourrés! Nan mais oh! Si il veulent se bourrer la gueule, ils ont qu'à aller dans un bar! Me prendre pour une meuf...P'tain!!!!_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flash back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Onze heures. Il marchait toujours. Quelqu'un lui tira le bras joyeusement en gueulant:_

_-HEY MA P'TITE!!!! T'AS PAS FROID????HAHAHAHA_

_"Il pue d'la gueule!!!!il pue l'alcool!!!beuwark!"_

_-APPELLES MOI ENCORE UNE FOIS COMME SA ET T'ES MORT!!!!lança t'il, rageusement_

_-OH MA PTITEUH! TU VEUX D'LA BIERE????MWARFARFARF!!!!!!!TU VEUX QUE J'TE CHAUFFE?_

_-Dégage, dit-il froidement._

_-Quoi?_

_Il prit la bouteille que l'autre tenait à la main, vide son contenu par terre. Il lèva la bouteille au-dessus de sa tête et le frappa avec. En même temps, il dit:_

_-J'AI DIT DEGAGE!!!!_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin du flash back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Il tourna au coin d'une ruelle. Sa vie avait beau être longue, elle était dénuée de sens, de toute couleur. Mon dieu que la vie était injuste. Il continua de marcher distraitement. C'était un début de matinée hivernale. Il pensait trouver personne, pourtant...Pourtant il heurta quelqu'un qui lui était plus que connu...

-TOI!!!!lança l'autre.

-Calmos, chibi-chan.

-SALE CONNARD!!!

-dès le matin tu t'énèrves...tsssssssssk...

Ed (bah oui vous l'avez reconnu) lui donna un coup de pied.

-Tu veux jouer à ça? Ok...

Et de là comença l'habituelle flopée de coups... Ed avait du mal à cause du froid. Envy stoppa tout mouvement

-bah quoi? T'as quoi?demanda Ed

-écoute

¤¤Miaouuu¤¤

-y'a un chat et puis?

Envy blêmit mais se contenta d'attaquer Ed avec une gifle.

SBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAFFF

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤MWAOUUUUUUUUUU¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le chat tomba de sa gouttière et atterit sur une tête verte.

-miaou?

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!

-kékigna?

-miaou?

-enlevez-le moi!!!!enlevezlemoi, enlevezlemoi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed eut la simple idée d'apeler le chat. La plante verte leva la tête.

-erreur de la nature...souffla-til

-l'hopital qui s'fout d'la charité!dit Ed

Le chat descendit brusquement des bras d'Ed pour se diriger à côté d'Envy. Celui-ci sauta et se percha dans les bras de nôtre bishonen blond, qui le lâcha par terre sans aucune honte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? fit Ed

-. . .tu m'as fais mal

-T'aurais pas peur des chats?

-SKOUIK! Moi peur de quelque chose?NAN!!!

-mouais..vérifions...

Il prit le (pauvre) chat et le présenta devant la plante verte. Ce dernier pâlit. Le félin finit par lâcher un "miaou" tout meugnon qui fit sursauter Envy. Le chat prit peur et s'en alla.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es rien qu'un froussard, au fond!

-Toi ta goule!

Notre ami le chat qui avait fui lamentablement ramena tout ses copains. Analysons juste la situation: Il faisait froid, c'était l'hiver. Jusque là vous suivez? Bien. Alors, c'était une petite ruelle de Central. Envy était assis par terre. Ed, lui était debout un mètre plus loin.

Donc. Le chat ramena tout ses potes. Envy sauta encore une fois dans les bras d'Ed. Ce dernier manqua de se gammeller par terre (qui a dit dommage?). Comme il était pris de court, il dut renoncer à lâcher sa prise (pas bien lourde mais quand même) et se résigna à courir pour semer les chats. Envy était donc dans les bras d'Ed, accroché à son cou, et Ed avait Envy dans ses bras et essayait de courir.

-Tu sais qu't'es lourd!!gueula Ed

-ferme la et cours!répondit le palmier presque hystérique.

Enfin, arrivés dans un coin sans chats (ndla: cats light..d'accord je sors)il le reposa par terre non sans délicatesse (pour une fois).

-Merci

-!j'y crois pas! Môssieur m'a dit "merci"

-tu sais t'es tellement petit qu'je pourrais te tuer sans que personne ne le remarque.Tu dis un mot de ce qui vient de se passer et t'es mort.faitil, l'air menaçant.

-. . .

-Miaou..

Rah zut, un chat les a trouvés...marde.. Rebelotte: Envy se met à courir, Ed derrière et les deux passent en courant sur la rue principale, devant le QG (Mustang: c'est quoi ce grain de maïs et cette plante verte?) et s'arrêtent dans un entrepôt. Ed était à bout de souffle.

-Je crois qu'on les a semés...

-. . .

-Pourquoi t'es resté avec moi?tu pouvais toujours partir et me laisser seul avec les chats, nan?

-Je sais pas...C'est comme ça...

Ed s'assit brusquement par terre.

-J'en peux plus...depuis combien de temps j'ai pas couru, moi?

-Hé mais t'as retrouvé ton bras et ta jambe!!

-tu savais pas?HA bah maintenant, tu t'coucheras moins con ce soir!

-Urusai! (_ta gueule_ en japonais...je crois)

Le palmier émit un petit rire et s'assit à côté de l'autre. C'était bizarre. C'était noveau pour lui de cotoyer Ed comme ça. Mais cette question revenanit toujours._ Pourquoi_ n'éprouvait-il plus de la haine envers Ed? _Pourquoi?_ Son visage s'assombrit brusquement. Voyant ce voile de tristesse et de haine se peindre sur le visage d'Envy, Ed s'inquiéta. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'autre et lui dit:

-Hey! c'est quoi cette tête?  
-Ed...Tu t'es déjà posé la question "Pourquoi?" sans savoir la réponse?  
-Non  
-Veinard.

Il baissa la tête. Ed s'enquit encore plus. Dans un élan de quelque chose de nouveau il le pris dans ses bras (ndla: oui bon je sais c'est débile..) et se contenta de ça. L'autre se laissa faire, profitant juste de cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras._ C'est..bizarre. J'aime bien mais en même temps ça me fait bizarre partout._ Il fini par resserrer l'étreinte. Sans même savoir pourquoi. Quand ils se lachèrent vous vous doutez bien de ce qui ce passa. Ils étaient proches, très proches. Ed voulu dire quelque chose mais il fut stoppé par Envy qui occupait déjà sa bouche. _Doux, agréable... _Ed ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et devint écarlate, tandis qu'Envy était juste un peu rose, les yeux mi-clos. Quand ils se séparèrent, Ed regarda le vide un moment, Envy était amusé de la réaction du blond. Au bout de dix minutes, Ed reporta son regard sur Envy qui le regardait. Il lui dit:

-Dis...pourquoi tu m'as...?  
- Parceque depuis quelques temps je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je te deteste. Et j'ai découvert que j'avais décidé de te haïr parceque j'avais peur de ressentir autre choses...  
-Mais...c'est pas impossible pour toi de ressentir des émotions?  
-Si..c'est possible_...Elle _nous l'avait caché pour faire de nous ses jouets mais j'ai réussi à ressentir des choses...J'ai découvert ce que ça fesait de ressentir des choses, j'ai découvert ce que ça fesait d'aimer des gens...  
-Aimer des gens?!  
-Oui. Je comprendrais très bien si tu me rejettes après ça mais...  
Envy inspira un bon coup et dit d'une voix basse:  
-Ed, je..je crois que je t'aime...

Ed tourna la tête vers le vert et le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Envy ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son front dessus. Il réussi à dire:

-Dis-le, vas-y. Dis-le que tu me détestes!

Ed hocha la tête négativement avec un léger sourire et lui dit, en se rapprochant:

-Je ne le dirais pas parceque j'aime pas mentir.

Envy leva la tête vers le blond, surpris. Personne ne lui a jamais dit qu'on ne le detestait pas et voilà qu'il le demandait à son pire ennemi et il lui répond qu'il ne le deteste pas!

-Mais! je croyais que tu me detestais?!

Ed posa un doigt sur la bouche de l'autre et le remplaça bientot par ses lèrves. C'est comme ça qu'ils commencèrent à se connaitre vraiment, à partager les mêmes joies, les mêmes malheurs.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ed rentra à Rezenbool avec Envy. Ce qui choqua son frère ce fut de voir que la plante verte était gentille et que tout ça semblait vraiment sincère. Al décida donc d'essayer de ne plus ramener de chats.

* * *

**¤FIN¤**

* * *

Alors? Suffisant ou j'en refait un autre? c'était sec sur la fin, hein? 

Winry: pas suffisant! j'apparais pas moi!

L-c: normal, j'taime pas

Winry: mais comment ne peut on pas aimer ma si belle personne si plus-que-parfaite?

L-c: tu serais pas partie prendre des cours d'arts mélodramatiques chez Ayamé? (cf: fruits basket)

Winry: non

Envy: tu m'as fait passé pour un trouillard?

Ed: et moi pour un sentimental

Lilou-chan continuera quand même à les martyriser, mais ils ont une pause pour le moment. Je vais squatter chez Fruits Basket un pitit moment..

Kyô:- merde...Tu vas embêter qui? moi ou la k'so nezumi?

L-c:- attends, je vais attendre Noël d'avoir eu l'integralité du manga pour mieu demander aux gens de regarder les cases...Nyark...Yuki et toi allez souffrir...

Kyô et Yuki:- GLOUPS!

_**V2**_

Et voila! j'ai pas rallongé beaucoup, je sais mais je trouvais que c'était trop sec et que ça manquait de quelques petits trucs... ALors? Reviews?


End file.
